


I've Got What You Need

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, Little bit of smut, little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is starting her own little family and Darcy is absolutely happy for her, but it's hard not to feel a little bit left behind. Clint knows exactly how she feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got What You Need

While it wasn't _really_ the type of thing she usually did, Dr. Cho was happy to be Jane's physician for the duration of her pregnancy. There were wonky genetics involved, and there was no telling whether or not the baby's 50% enhanced DNA would affect _Jane_ in any way. So that was a thing.

Darcy was a little surprised, though, that  _she_ was sitting in the labspace Dr. Cho had commandeered from Bruce, holding Jane's hand. Jane's partners were outside, but Jane had very emphatically told them that they weren't allowed in before she yanked Darcy inside and shut the door.

“Why... Why am I sitting here?” Darcy whispered, glancing out the window at the men outside. Not that they'd be able to hear her, but, you know, just in case.

“Because Steve is driving me insane.” This was said in a perfectly matter-of-fact, reasonable tone, but Jane's fingers tightened around Darcy's hand as she stared straight ahead. “And James is keeping him from breaking in here and worrying at poor Helen.” She sighed. “He was sick a lot as a kid, and even though the serum changed his actual DNA he's worried about passing on his health issues.” There was a bit of a snap in Jane's voice at that, like this was something she was tired of talking about.

Darcy narrowed her eyes a little, taking another look outside. Steve did look very tense. Standing almost painfully straight, actual military rest. She swore she could see the muscle in his jaw twitching. Her eyes came back to Jane. “But you don't even know it's his.”

“I know!” Jane yelled, looking on the verge of tears.

Darcy wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders, leaning over to rest her head against Jane's arm for a second. If Steve was going to keep stressing Jane out like this, she was  _totally_ going to kick his ass. Well, maybe get Bucky to help.

They were waiting. They were a little early, and Dr. Cho was a busy lady. But the door on the other side of the office opened and Helen walked in with a smile and a tablet. “How much did you want to know?” she asked Jane. They'd decided to do an amniocentesis so they could get as much information about the whole thing as possible, and today was results day.

Jane's hand rested against her stomach. “Everything.”

Dr. Cho went through all the actual medical health tests they'd done first, assuring Jane that everything had come back completely normal and healthy. Jane was also healthy, and her DNA hadn't been altered. “Yet,” Dr. Cho added. It was still a possibility.

Jane nodded. Darcy had scooted the chair over so she could keep her arm around Jane's shoulders and still hold her hand, and Jane's fingers squeezed around her own. There was an unmistakable look of relief on Jane's face. Because despite what she'd said, Darcy was sure that Jane had been a little bit worried about hereditary health conditions as well.

“You are having a girl,” Dr. Cho said, her eyes looking over the tablet before coming back up to meet Jane's. “And Steve Rogers is the father.” That was one of the best things about Dr. Cho, she wasn't judgy about Jane's triad relationship.

Jane turned to Darcy, brown eyes wide and imploring. “You have to tell them.”

Darcy opened her mouth to protest. This was probably the type of thing they'd want to hear  _from_ Jane. The look on her friend's face, however... The protest turned into a sigh. “Fine.” She let go of Jane and got to her feet to move around to the door.

Two pairs of blue eyes whipped to her as she opened the door, two faces full of questions. Darcy shut the glass door behind her. “Okay. First of all, the baby is healthy. And Jane is too, both are doing really good. Secondly...” Her eyes flicked back and forth between them. “It's a girl.”

Steve reached over and clapped Bucky on the shoulder, they were both grinning for all it was worth.

“And finally... Yours.” She pointed right at Steve. The smile slid off his face and he just sort of stood there and stared at her. “The baby is fine. Your DNA was changed. And if you keep stressing Jane out, I'm going to find you while you're sleeping, shave your head, and then beat you with your shield. She has enough going on without your  _completely_ baseless worrying at her.” She put her hands on her hips and glared up at him. “Got it?” He sort of nodded. “I mean it, Steve. I know where you sleep.”

He nodded, his gaze sliding away from her to over her shoulder, presumably at Jane. His eyes were looking a little wet. “Yeah, okay.”

Darcy turned her attention to where Bucky also looked suspiciously like he might be getting ready to leak from the eyes. “I need you to be my backup here.”

He nodded for a second, then out of nowhere his arms came around Darcy, holding her tightly against him and lifting her up off the floor. “We're having a girl!”

She sort of patted at his hip, which was all she could reach with her arms compressed against her sides. “You definitely are.”

He set her gently back on the floor and let go. Steve was reaching for the door handle, Bucky close behind, and Darcy watched them go in the room and sweep Jane into a gigantic hug that almost immediately turned gentle. She couldn't  _hear_ through the thick glass walls, but it was easy to see that Jane was giving them both a dressing down, probably for treating her like  _she_ was made of glass again. Grinning, Darcy turned and let herself out of Bruce's lab, heading down the hall towards the elevator.

She was happy for them. Like, just super ecstatic. They were happy, and Jane was her bestest friend and Jane was happy, and it was just the most awesome thing ever! It did make Darcy a little wistful, though. Like, Jane was starting her very own family. They were still best friends, of course, but it was hard not to feel a little left behind.

Not that she would  _ever_ tell any of them that.  _Ever_ .

When she walked into the common lounge area, Clint was sitting on the couch with his long legs outstretched in front of him, feet propped up on the coffee table. He was playing... “Is that Katamari?” Not that it could really be anything else.

He hummed the first few bars of the theme song, very off-key, but you just couldn't argue with the Katamari theme song.

Darcy walked around the couch and flopped down beside him. She watched the large, brightly-colored ball roll back and forth a couple of times without picking anything up. “God, you're really terrible at this.” She snatched the controller from him and got the ball rolling the right way, picking up cars and people and things.

He looked at her for a second then shrugged, his lips twisting up into an easy grin. “Can't be perfect at everything, it wouldn't be fair to anyone else.”

She snorted at that. “To be entirely fair, other than the whole never-missing thing...” She finished the level just before time ran out and handed him back the controller. As Clint started up the next level, Darcy tucked herself against the back of the couch, bringing her feet up to rest on the cushion in front of her and wrapping her arms around her knees.

He glanced over at her for a second as the ball rolled along the screen. “What's up?”

Darcy sighed. “It's stupid.” She eyed him for a minute, debating whether or not to actually tell him. “Okay, it's really stupid but, like, Jane has her own little family now. And, I mean, I am nothing but happy for them, right?” she rushed to say. “They're happy and it's awesome. But...”

“It's been the two of you for a while and now there are other people instead, and you're sort of wondering how you'll still fit in?” Clint gave her another look. “Yeah, I know how that goes.” He probably did. Nat and Maria were pretty adorably badass together.

Darcy made a face as she nodded. He made it sound so reasonable though, like this was totally something that was a thing that happened. “Yeah. Pretty much.”

He paused the game and reached over, wrapping his arm behind her shoulders and gently tugging until she shifted over against his side. He handed the controller back as she snuggled in against him, and Darcy unpaused the game and started playing again.

It was nice to just hang out with him. Although, after a while... “Clint, is that your hand on my ass?” Because  _someone's_ hand had settled squarely over her right butt cheek, and it sure wasn't hers.

“Hey, look at that.” Clint's long fingers flexed, pressing against her jeans a little. “I think it is.”

She just grinned and shook her head. He'd move it if she asked of course, but she didn't really feel like asking. It wasn't like he'd never done it before. They had a very sometimes physical flirtatious relationship.

“I was thinking about something that might make you feel better.” His fingers pressed against her again.

Darcy raised her eyebrows, not taking her eyes off of the screen. “How will blowing you make me feel better?”

He chuckled, she felt his chest shake under her shoulder. “Actually I was thinking I'd flip you on your back and put your legs up over my shoulders, but I like your idea better. Let's do that.”

She nudged his side with her elbow. She'd been joking, you know, mostly, but she was pretty sure he  _wasn't_ , and that did sound like a pretty good idea.

Clint took the controller back and leaned forward to set it on the table. Darcy made a token protest because she was halfway through a level, but her protest was completely gone when he grabbed her hips, turning her and yanking her towards him until she was flat on her back on the couch. He grinned down at her while she stared back, eyes wide. He was kneeling between her legs, but as she watched he shifted back on the couch, lowering himself until his chin was resting against the top of her thigh. His hands were warm through the jeans on the backs of her legs. “What was that? I had some feedback in my implant for a second.”

“We're... Kinda in the middle of the lounge.” Her voice sounded just a bit husky.

“Weren't you just complaining last week about walking in on people doing naughty things out here?” His hands were slowly sliding up over the sides of her legs.

She had, actually. “Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want to contribute to the problem.”

He pushed himself back and stood up, both hands reaching down for her. “You got any better ideas?”

She took his hands and let him help her to her feet. “You know, we both have an apartment just down the hall from here. Yours is closer.” Being that Darcy didn't actually have to assemble anywhere, her apartment was at the very end of the hall, furthest away from the elevator.

“Okay.” He dropped her hand and gestured towards the hall. They walked through the lounge together, Clint's hand hovering over the small of her back. His door was actually the first door on the left, and he pressed his thumb to the little identity pad beside the door for a second. It hummed and clicked, and Darcy reached out to pull the door open.

No sooner had she stepped inside than she felt Clint's hands on her hips, his chest pressing against her shoulders. She let him move her with the gentle pressure of his body, he was guiding her through the apartment to his bedroom. “Ooh, a bed, even.”

“I'm thinking about your elbows here, Darce.” His grip shifted, turning her towards the bed, and he pushed gently on her shoulders until she sat down.

“You're such a nice guy.” She bounced a little as she contacted the bed.

“Aw, shucks.” He nudged her legs apart, then stepped between them and dropped to his knees just in front of her.

She was a little taller than him like this, and the expression on his face as he looked up at her made her smile too. “You look pretty happy to be here.”

“Sure.” He grasped the back of her knees and gave her one sharp tug until she was flat on her back again. “Not as happy as you're gonna look in a few minutes, though.” His hands were sliding up over the tops of her thighs again, and this time she didn't protest as they slid up her legs and over her hips, his fingers finding the button to her jeans.

“You sound awfully sure of yourself.” Darcy pushed her feet against the carpet, lifting her pelvis up so that he could slide her pants and panties down over her hips. “Are we just... Diving right in here?” Like, she was all for getting oral, but this seemed a little sudden.

“Trust me.” He stopped to take her flats off before pulling her clothes the rest of the way off. Instead of just diving right, though, his head disappeared and in a second she felt the warm press of his lips against the inside of her knee. It felt better than she thought it would as his mouth moved against the skin there. It didn't tickle, not really, and the softness of his lips sent shivers through her.

His mouth traveled up the inside of her leg just a little, his lips feathering against her skin until she couldn't help but shift underneath him, squirming a little. Because apparently the insides of her thighs were just as sensitive as her neck was.

Clint made a satisfied-sounding noise like he  _knew_ exactly what was she was thinking. The slightly rough pad of one thumb swept along the inside of her other thigh, and Darcy reached down to thread her fingers through his sandy-colored hair. “I don't know what you're doing, but it's really working for me.” His lips sealed against the delicate flesh, drawing it into his mouth, and Darcy let out something caught between a sigh and a moan. “That's not right.”

He eased his head away, looking up at her. His callused thumb was still smoothing down the skin of her other leg. “This is okay, then?” When she nodded, he bent down again to nibble at a spot just up from where he'd undoubtedly left a mark.

By the time he'd made his way up to the crease where her thigh met her body, Darcy was moaning and tugging gently on his hair to try and get him closer to the heat that had gathered between her legs. His hands were behind her knees again and he pulled gently until she was right at the edge of the bed. And then-

“Fuck,” came out on a long moan the first time his tongue swept over her clit. The fingers that wasn't tangled in his hair twisted at the blanket over her head. He teased at her with the pointed tip of his tongue and she writhed on the bed, every purposeful movement sending a hazy jolt of heat through her.

She was aware of his hand moving up her leg, and then his fingers sliding through the slickness of her growing pleasure. One long finger slid slowly into her cunt, pumping in and out a couple of times before a second one joined it.

Darcy's eyes were screwed shut, her head rolling back and forth as his tongue moved against her. When his fingers crooked up to skate over  _that_ spot on the upper side of her pussy, Darcy let out a yell.

Clint chuckled, his breath puffing out against her heated flesh. Darcy was just about to protest, but then his mouth was on her again, his lips locked around the sensitive bead of nerves. He drew on it, a steady pressure punctuated by jolts of intensity as his tongue teased against her again.

His fingers fucked in and out, keeping tempo with sinuous flick of his tongue. She was warm, she could feel her pleasure coiling in tighter and tighter, the world narrowing down around her. She was tugging on his hair, rocking up against him. “Clint!  _Clint_ !” Just a little more...

He pressed firmly into that one spot and she came apart, her cunt clenching around him. He stayed with her, drawing out her orgasm with gentle laps of his tongue until at last she came down and suddenly she was pushing on his head instead of pulling.

He straightened up, resting his chin gently on top of her thigh again. “Feel a little better?”

Her hand had fallen to her hip when he'd eased away, and she lifted it up and gave him a thumbs up. She did feel a little better. Well, a lot better, but she needed to catch her breath before she'd be able to actually tell him that. Then maybe she'd see about that blowjob she'd mentioned. After a drink of water.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, plot bunny is plot bunny. This happened.


End file.
